


"Mine. You're all mine, you hear that?"

by missfeisty199



Category: GTA roleplay, Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, Stan the Water Man, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Dominance, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Behavior, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex in a Car, Top Stan Wheeler, as part of a prompt list, like he literally says top energy oop, only slightly though, two dicks in one hand wew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeisty199/pseuds/missfeisty199
Summary: Stan had felt a familiar sense of enviousness...no...possessivenessmanifest inside of him...much like how he would feel himself get whenever he recalled how easily his ex-wife had gotten attention from dozens of men far more capable in appearance and charm than Stan.That was when Stan thought to himself...Not this time, not again.If he couldn’t have made others buzz off of his then-wife, then he certainly was going to make damn sure others get their hands and eyes off ofhis Jimothy.
Relationships: Jimmy Bending/Stan Wheeler, friendlypack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	"Mine. You're all mine, you hear that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tag says, this was originally posted on my Tumblr as part of an anon request from a prompt list with smutty sentence starters oop. 
> 
> { My Tumblr is missfeisty199butcooler }

There have only been a couple of instances where Stan has ever been jealous because of something, or...because of _someone_ for that matter

One was when he, like always, offered someone he practically just met on the streets of Los Santos some of his own precious water he’s ever so proud of...and when that very person literally - to Stan’s face - said that they would rather drink water from big brand names like Arrowhead or Fiji than some tiny-brand like his. Boy, did _that_ certainly make the forty-something-year-old unhappy to hear, and all the more intolerant of his competitors. That was when Stan was ever jealous because of _something._

As for when Stan was resentful because of _someone_ , well, there’s only one name in the entire world that he despises to hear or even mention -- _Frederique._ The very man who was one of Stan’s ex-wife Denisse’s several paramours, and one that stood out the most, the one who Denisse had been with the longest...and as far as Stan might guess, maybe she is _still_ with him. 

Whenever Stan happens to get lost in the depths of his brain that contain the entombed memories of his life before Los Santos, he’s reminded of how he didn’t have the spine to fight and say how Denisse was _his_ wife; that she should have _only_ been with _Stan_ , instead of her having to sneak out at odd hours of the night to meet with her mister...or misters...and Stan not having done a damn thing about it when he had his suspicions. Well, the one thing he _did_ do was make the decision to divorce her...but that was about all, since he had no other control over everything else. 

Presently, though, Stan hasn’t had to get as desirous as those occasions. He’s typically as cool as a cucumber, or...whatever, when it comes to things or people he has in his life. 

That, however, was until earlier this afternoon, when Jimmy and he were at a mechanic shop waiting on Jimmy’s very own car to be fixed up...much like how it constantly needs to be. Garrett wasn’t in town at the moment, so they had to settle for just any auto repair shop that’s open at this time and the prices are reasonable for Stan’s teal-haired beau...yes, _beau_...as in Stan is miraculously Jimmy’s boyfriend, just like how the younger man is very much his.

...And at that very repair shop, the nobody-mechanic working on Jimmy’s car was seemingly, yet not so discreetly, flirting with _Stan’s boyfriend._

It first started out as a casual conversation between Jimmy, Stan, and the able-bodied worker as he multi-tasked by talking and fixing up the hood of Jimmy’s car. Stan hadn’t thought much of anything, although it was mostly Jimmy and the guy doing the talking while the older blond stood to the side and listened. The two appeared to have a lot in common on some views or tastes or what have you...a lot in common actually, and something in Stan just didn’t sit well with how Jimmy’s eyes lit up in interest or how his smile stretched when the other man ( who appeared to be evidently younger than Stan and somewhere around the same age as Jimmy ) brought something up that sparked amusement in Jimmy. 

Then Stan, admittedly, wondered about just why he was feeling this way. Jimmy’s an adult, he’s his own person, and he’s free to talk to whoever he pleases -- surely Stan couldn’t have a problem with it. 

Yet, the real kicker wasn’t until a bit later when Stan had returned from using the shop’s adequate restroom -- drinking all that water really goes to him frequently, and when nature calls, he can’t really get too picky. The hood of Jimmy’s car seemed to be fixed up like brand new, because the lid was down, and dents on the sides were buffered out as best as they could get. 

However, that wasn’t what made Stan’s blood sizzle, of course not. 

What did do the trick was when he saw Jimmy with his jacket shrugged off his shoulders and down to pass his elbows, and...the same mechanic was...was feeling up Jimmy’s bicep...and... _Jimmy was grinning and letting him do it._

Stan had felt a familiar sense of enviousness...no... _possessiveness_ manifest inside of him...much like how he would feel himself get whenever he recalled how easily his ex-wife had gotten attention from dozens of men far more capable in appearance and charm than Stan. 

That was when Stan thought to himself... _Not this time, not again._ If he couldn’t have made others buzz off of his then-wife, then he certainly was going to make damn sure others get their hands and eyes off of _his Jimothy._

Now, just hours after they left the auto repair shop, the pair are back on the road making their oxy runs. 

...Well, Jimmy is the one driving, stepping out, and handing the goods to the “customers”. Stan is just sitting with arms crossed in the passenger seat, not having said one...single...word since they left the shop. 

The only thing that has filled in the unwieldy silence is Jimmy’s car stereo blasting obscene rap music, as well as occasionally the purr of the engine -- that stupid beefsteak mechanic must have driven his advances on Jimmy home by hooking him up with a stunning new engine. 

They start getting on their way again once Jimmy gets back into the driver’s seat and shut the side door, locking it as he puts away the wad of cash in his front jean pocket. He buckles in and steers away from the dropoff spot, which had been a little-to-vacant gas station just a bit out of Paleto Bay. Jimmy’s radio is still the only thing heard in the car, as Stan is still evidently sulking, his eyebrows furrowed. 

The car ride since the dropoff lasts for approximately ten minutes until eventually, the rare absence of Stan’s babbling seems to be too much to handle for Jimmy. He’s suddenly pulling the car over to a…more secluded part of a forested area just far under the enormous Vinewood sign. It’s what makes Stan finally drift out of his minor-fuming state, as he thinks of it being rather weird for an oxy-dependent consumer to make their dropoff here. That’s until Jimmy gradually stops the car, and the water salesman doesn’t see such a customer anywhere…

“What are we doing here?”, Stan questions, perplexity clear in his voice. “There’s no one here, Jimmy.” 

“Yeah, I _know_ there isn't anyone here,” Jimmy answers, turning the key in the ignition to shut the engine off. He then takes his shades off of his face and places them on the dashboard as he shoots an instigated glance at Stan. “I wanna know what in the hell has gotten into ya, Stan. You look moody, and I haven’t heard you mutter even a _syllable_ since we got out of the city after gettin’ my car fixed. What’s got ya all boilin’ there, huh?” 

Stan’s eyes perk up in surprise, and he tries to play it cool...but that fails when he stutters out, “I-I-I um um I...I have n-n-no idea what...wh-what you are t-talking about, J-Jimmy.” 

The younger man rolls his eyes. “I love ya, Sunflower, but you sure are a shit liar. What’s really botherin’ ya? Be honest.” 

Seeing as he’s been had, Stan scoffs and uncrosses his arms. “You and that mechanic buddy of yours sure had a swell time chatting up as he worked on your car,” he jeers. 

Jimmy raises an eyebrow, and then it seems like he already gets where this is going. He sighs. “So? Ain’t it kinda rude _not_ to talk to him when he was helping us out, even giving us a break by lowering his prices? He was a neat guy!” 

It’s Stan’s turn to roll his eyes. “He lowered his prices and gave _you_ a discount because he had the hots for you”, he puts it bluntly. 

“Wha- _no_ , he didn’t!” Jimmy exclaims. “He did _not_ have the hots for me or-” 

“He was flirting with you the _entire_ time. He was throwing you hints,” Stan corrects. 

“Just because he and I talked a lot doesn’t mean he was flirtin’ with me, we were just gettin’ along-” 

Stan raises his voice, and argues, “Oh, so now getting along with random strangers means that you _partially_ take off your jacket or whatever and have a grand old time while they _touch_ your body? Hah, well then if that’s the case, maybe _I_ should tear off my shirt whenever I strike up conversations with anybody I meet on the street if _that’s_ what it means to get along with people now!” 

He watches as Jimmy stares at him with a sort-of floored expression, and Stan’s prepared for him to bark back in fumed retaliation…

Instead...it’s Stan who’s bewildered when Jimmy...suddenly begins to _chuckle._ “Wh-what is so funny, Jimmy?”, the blond asks

It takes Jimmy a moment to quit it with his giggling. “I know it looked odd out of context, and I just knew that you would take it the wrong way, but...it ain’t what ya thought or anything,” he retorts. 

Stan’s eyebrows raise. “H-how... _how so?_ He was _touching_ your arm, Jimmy! You...you expect me to believe that some younger, attractive-looking man feeling up _my_ \- REALLY _MY_ \- boyfriend’s bicep is _not_ what I think it is???”, he snaps, then having noticed how he emphasized the ‘my’ part. 

“Stan, I know what you saw didn’t seem all that cool with ya, but let me explain,” Jimmy starts out, his voice being surprisingly calm during this. “You saw how he had some ink all over his own arms, right?”

Stan shrugs, giving another eye roll. “I guess, I wasn’t paying too much attention to his features, not when he was busy checking your hood and jabbering with you,” he remarks with a grumble. 

“Okay, so, while ya were taking a piss, I took the opportunity to inquire him about where he got his tats done because...well… Okay, it was _supposed_ to be a secret, but if I gotta say it to rest the case then I will. I asked him about his tattoos and where he had them done because I’m honestly thinkin’ of gettin’ one on myself -- on my _bicep_ to be exact. _I_ decided to shove off my jacket a bit to show him where exactly on my arm, and he - knowing more ‘bout them than I do - _slightly_ squeezed my bicep to check if it’d be a good spot for the kinda tat I initially want. _That_ was what went down...and, in case you also need to know this, I even _told_ him that it was supposed to be a surprise for you...and he already knew exactly what I meant by that.” 

The more Stan listens throughout the entire elaboration, his skeptical expression...softens. It’s in the way of how genuine Jimmy’s tone is, and how he does not stumble over words that paint it all clear to him. Still, though, the bit of Stan that has been broken from his ex-wife being wooed away bites at him. 

He gives a self-conscious sigh. “Y’know, you...you don’t have to lie to me. I-I know...just what it looks or sounds like when someone obviously more handsome and...favorable than I in so many ways tries to take my significant other away from me,” he confesses quietly. His eyes advert to his hands on his lap. 

It’s quiet in there for a moment, until Stan then hears what is Jimmy’s seatbelt being unbuckled, then the same thing happens with his own seatbelt as he sees Jimmy shift closer to him in his peripheral vision. Then, Stan’s hands are intertwined with his boyfriend’s, and when the older man can only look back to Jimmy, it’s like his heart is doing backflips when he sees the... _pure devotion_ in those warm brown eyes. 

“Sunflower, I’m not lyin’ to you at all, I have no reason to,” Jimmy gently reassures. “Everything I just said is the _exact_ truth. You know me, Stan, you know that I ain’t gonna two-time ya. Not _now_ , not _ever._ ” Jimmy leans in closer, and he lightly places his lips to Stan’s, giving him a sweet kiss. “No one is gonna take me away from ya, baby, no one,” he whispers softly before he kisses Stan again. 

Stan returns them just the same, of course. 

Then...something in him holds onto Jimmy having said that, and when Jimmy slowly pulls away to probably sit back in the driver’s seat and put on his seatbelt...Stan stops him by cupping Jimmy’s face in both of his hands, and he _instantly_ surges forward to capture Jimmy’s lips in a real _ardent_ smooch. 

And, oh man, Stan _hears_ the faint yet adorable gasp of surprise from somewhere in Jimmy...then he’s doing a mental victory dance when Jimmy is cupping Stan’s face back and kissing him _just_ as fervently. It goes on for what feels like a lifetime of them getting lost and passionately locking lips, but really it’s only been about ten seconds or so. They are pulling away to catch some air, staring longingly at one another with pupils dark and heightened with immediate arousal. 

Stan speaks without thinking...like he typically does. “I am going to _absolutely make sure_ no one really takes you away from _me_ ,” he says, just sounding...more dominant than he intended to. 

It sends a chill through both of them somehow...and it seems like Jimmy is catching what Stan’s pitching. “And...how exactly are you gonna do _that_ , hmm?”, Jimmy queries, and he is biting on his lower lip--

“Get in the backseat,” Stan demands. 

Jimmy is so taken aback by it that he flinches his head, his eyes wide. However, Jimmy, being the adrenaline junkie that he is, isn’t objecting, and he does what the older man instructed. Stan follows suit. 

They spend the next few minutes trying to get as comfortable as possible with such limited space, shrugging off things like shoes, a fanny pack, and a jacket before they are putting their hands all over one another and kissing again; open-mouthed, dire, and warm. 

Before Jimmy could even have any ideas or make any moves, Stan overpowers him, and he’s planting his palm at the center of Jimmy’s chest and gently pushing him to lay on his back on the seats, with Stan slowly getting on top of him, but making sure not to crush the slimmer man. Their lips are still connected in them passionately making out. At the same time, Stan’s hands are smoothing up Jimmy’s thighs, hips, and then they are snaking under Jimmy’s lavender shirt to _really_ touch him -- holy hell, Jimmy’s bare skin is already _burning_ under Stan’s palm. 

The steamy kissing is paused when they have to catch their breaths again, lips the shade of cherry red, their cheeks blushing, eyes glossy and half-lidded. Stan’s hands are sliding further up his lover’s chest, and when the tips of his fingers are brushing along Jimmy’s nipples, he’s delighted to hear the younger man give out a strangled moan that rings throughout the interior of the vehicle, the noise going straight to Stan’s dick, his shorts suddenly becoming tight. 

“ _I’m_ the only one who can make you react this way, _understand?_ ”, Stan discloses, his voice dropping to a sultry purr. He doesn’t wait for a response from Jimmy as he is leaving a trail of light pecks starting from the other’s mouth to all the way down to Jimmy’s Adam’s apple. It’s then that Stan’s kisses soon turn into attentive licks, then sucks, and then to gentle bites. He hears Jimmy moan and whine, and even literally _feels_ him doing so with his lips all over his neck. He hasn’t stopped giving attention to Jimmy’s hardening nipples under his fingers, tenderly rolling and tugging on the buds, and it’s _all_ rewarded with more of his boyfriend’s delicious sounds. 

Jimmy’s own fingers tangled up in Stan’s curly hair from all of this, and the older man is okay with Jimmy doing this as long as he doesn’t grip too hard. 

Stan’s now progressing to seriously suck and nip, his goal being to _mark_ Jimmy up with _plenty_ of potential velvety hickeys that would take up the entirety of Jimmy’s neck. He’s parting his lips here and there to leave all sorts of various shapes and sizes of lovebites. “ _These_ are so that anyone who stands within close enough proximity of you can _clearly_ see that you belong to someone else, _get it?_ ”, Stan purrs in that same sensual-like tone. 

Surprisingly enough, Jimmy _nods_ his head, giving a soft “mhm” as well. It just amazes Stan that Jimmy is willingly letting him slightly dominate him in such a way...or at all. Not only that, but there’s the way in how Jimmy is still letting out those sweet noises--

Stan pulls his hands out from under Jimmy’s shirt and sits up slightly so that he can unfasten the button and unzip the fly of his khaki utility shorts, instructing Jimmy to do the same with his own jeans. 

“But...I don’t have anything on me, or unless _you_ happen to coincidentally have some in that Mary Poppins fanny pack of yours,” Jimmy brings up in a snort, referring to some lube and a condom...which _both_ don’t have at this moment. 

“I don’t either, which is why we’re not going to do _that_ ,” Stan clarifies, pausing from slipping himself out of his bottoms. “We could do other things, y’know,” he says with a smirk and a wink. “Now...are you going to take them off, or do _I_ have to resort to doing it for you, hmm?” 

Jimmy stares up at him with a look a bewilderment...and then he’s biting his lower lip _again_...and it’s a sign which indicates to Stan that Jimmy’s very much liking this assertive side of him. He’s then moving his hands to unbutton his pants, pull down his zipper, and lifting up his hips gently to pull down both his briefs and jeans together -- Stan returning to getting out of his own underwear and pants. In seconds, the articles of clothing are stripped off of their legs and shoved to the floor of the car where their shoes, Stan’s fanny pack, and Jimmy’s jacket lay about -- just leaving the two men in their shirts.

There’s little chill in the air inside of this car, most of it being warm with the heat of their bodies and all the windows rolled up. They both sigh at the satisfying feel of their cocks being free, even _seeing_ each other’s full-blooded and leaking members get them going, more so than they already are. 

Stan’s back on top of Jimmy, their semi-nude frames pressed up against one another because of the cramped space, and _fuck_ is it luscious to feel their bare and sensitive manhoods be brushed against each other’s, the precum already trickling from their heads making it easy for the shafts to slide along. Soon enough, Stan’s colliding their lips, and they’re vigorously kissing yet again, tongues slipping in and exploring every warm crevice in their mouths. 

One of Jimmy’s hand’s returns to threading through Stan’s now tousled hair while the other is caressing the older man’s arm...until it’s then suddenly moving down between them to stroke either his own dick or that of his lover’s -- but Stan has other ideas. He abruptly grasps Jimmy’s wrist, moving it away from between them, and _pins_ it above the younger man’s head, earning Stan a short whine from his boyfriend as it goes into their heavy smooching, with Stan drinking it up like...well, like water. 

“Stan, _mmmm_ , l-let me _touch_ you, _please_ ,” Jimmy pants between their intense kisses.

Stan smirks against Jimmy’s lips, knowing exactly what Jimmy meant by ‘touching’ him. “Don’t you worry, I’ll be doing the touching for both of us,” he murmurs. Still gently holding Jimmy’s wrist in place, Stan shifts around slightly until his unoccupied hand is comfortably between them -- and Stan is then wrapping his large hand around both Jimmy _and_ his bare dicks. 

“A-Ahhh~!”, Jimmy gasps before it’s transformed into a drawn-out moan, clearly not having anticipated for Stan to have them both in his hand. 

It’s a reaction that has Stan tipsy with vast arousal, and he’s immediately beginning to steadily stroke them together, getting an ideal grip and moving his fist up and down slowly at first. Those _beautiful_ , sweet noises that Jimmy makes and he loves so much hearing are back, echoing all throughout the car, and it’s all the sign Stan needs. He’s already pumping their cocks at a moderately faster pace now, giving them a tender squeeze every so often, resulting in Jimmy to groan heavenly into Stan’s parted mouth. 

Jimmy is suddenly hooking one of his legs around Stan’s waist, his ankle resting on Stan’s exposed buttocks, and his other leg hangs off of the backseats with his socked foot flat on the car floor mat -- clearly wanting to open himself up more to feel every intense spark of him being jerked along with his boyfriend. 

Stan is speeding up his fist in stroking them both at the same time, faster than seconds ago, and even with their eyes shut from the onset pleasure he knows Jimmy is leaning his head back, his groaning moving on to more boisterous moaning, coherent mumblings of things like curses and Stan’s name being let out -- it’s music to Stan’s ears. 

The next thing Stan knows, Jimmy is then convulsively _thrusting_ into Stan’s hand, and it causes for the blond to give out a growl-like groan at the sensation. When he’s opening his hazy blue eyes, Stan’s treated such to a captivating sight of Jimmy’s mouth agape, his own brown eyes dark and half-lidded, some bit of his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, and his _hips_ spasming to fuck into Stan’s palm, even frottaging against Stan too. _Christ_ , Stan could practically cum right then and there just from the spectacle, but not yet. He’s still got to make undeniably sure Jimmy knows who he’s with, who he belongs to. 

“Oh, Jimothy, what’s the matter, _hmm?_ You need something, sweetheart?”, Stan coos, smirking down at his vocal, needy lover. 

“S-S-Stan, mmmmmm S-Sunflower, I-I need...want m-more,” Jimmy whines, staring up at the other, looking absolutely radiant from Stan’s perspective. He’s grinding his hips faster into Stan’s hand, searching for that friction he so desires. 

Stan chuckles, and the sight of Jimmy moving like that is contagious because soon enough, Stan can’t help but start to thrust his own hips, his grasp never faltering, his pace never slowing down. Both men primally moan from it all. “‘More’ you say? Is _that_ why you’re rutting so beautifully like that, hmmm? Like a puppy humping his owner’s leg?” 

Jimmy’s eyes light up from that, his cheeks flushed, and the smaller man is _nodding_ his head and _biting_ his lip for a third time. It sends Stan’s heart to soar every single time Jimmy does it. 

Stan moves his face down to urgently nip and lave and suck all over Jimmy’s neck again, and then he lightly grazes his teeth just under his earlobe, breathing heatedly near Jimmy’s ear, causing him to give Stan a strangled moan. “Oh, honey, but don’t I already give you _enough?_ Is just my hand not that good enough for ya anymore?" he says in a hot whisper. The older man drives his point across by quickening his fist in stroking Jimmy and himself for what’s the maximum speed that he can physically go, and the divine sensation induces for both their weeping cocks to now dry hump in an animalistic manner. Hell, the entire car is even beginning to gradually rock from it. 

“ _F-Fuck!_ Stan...Stan, _ahhhh_ , i-it’s, _mmmmm_ , i-it’s…” Jimmy’s moans trail off, but Stan knows what he’s meaning to say...yet he still wants Jimmy to use his words. 

“It’s _what_ , baby? Is my hand still just _that_ good, hmmm? Is it enough to get you off, make you get close? C’mon, sweetheart, I know you can still talk, I know you can still tell me. Cat _hasn’t_ got your tongue~” 

Jimmy lets out a long keening at that, and it takes him a second or so before he’s whimpering out, “...y-yes! A-ah y-yeah, yeah! I-It’s s-so good, Stan, it’s nice! Mmmmmm, it’s _more_ than nice, _f-ffffuck!_ ” 

“It’s a real pity we don’t have what we need for me to _take_ you fully right here and now, but _this_ is proving to be _just_ as beneficial, isn’t it, darling?”, Stan purrs, tenderly biting at the spot under Jimmy’s earlobe. “Just _look_ at yourself, just _hear_ yourself, my love. You’re making such _gorgeous_ noises for _me_ , humping against _me_ marvelously.” Even with the brisk movement of his fist and hips, Stan’s gently twisting his wrist and alternating between thumbing Jimmy’s head and then his own. 

“H-holy- DAMN! _Ohhhh!_ OH-ohhhh, S-Stan…”, Jimmy moans vehemently, continuing to snap his hips, thus proving that Stan’s indeed right. 

Stan decides then to throw another fireball his boyfriend’s way, already smirking deviously. “Are you really focused on _me_ as we do this, or are you envisioning about your mechanic buddy doing this to you, hmmm?” he inquires in a hushed growl. “Be _honest_ now, Jimothy. Is it _me_ you want, or your ‘friend’?” 

Jimmy groans out. “Stan...S-Stan, I-” 

“ _Answer_ me right _now_ , Jimmy. Tell me, hmmm? Tell me, sweetie. _Who_ is rutting themselves against you, _who_ has their hand wrapped around yours and their dick, huh? _Who_ is speaking to you right now, hmmmm? _Who_ do you want, precious? Tell me, honey, _TELL_ me,” Stan seductively purrs close to Jimmy’s ear. He sternly bucks his hips and tugs at their cocks every time he said those things for good measure, his own groans and grunts muffled so that he can hear his lover give him what he wants to hear.

“It’s _y-you_ , Stan, it’s _you! _I’m w-with _you_ , I want _you_ , y-you’re doing those things, baby. It’s you! I-I’m not th-thinkin’ about anyone else but just _you!_ ”, Jimmy whimpers, trying to match his thrusts with Stan’s, their cocks being so slicked with enough precum to make the shafts glide against one another so easily.__

__Stan then lets go of Jimmy’s wrist, the one that has still been pinned above his head this whole time, as Stan then directs his hand to cup Jimmy’s jawline now. His lips hungrily attack Jimmy's with fierce kisses and bites and sucks, growling like a wild predator with its prey in Jimmy’s ear. “Mine. You’re all mine, you hear that? Mine to _look_ , mine to _touch_ , mine to make you feel _this_ good, mine to make you be so _damn_ vocal and scream _my_ name, mine to keep and not to ever, ever, _ever share!_ ”, Stan hisses dominantly, and _dammit_ he’s close, and he can sense Jimmy is too, but only one thing will make for them to finish._ _

__“Stan, _AHH_ , I-I’m gonna...gonna-” _ _

__“ _Say_ it then, Jimmy, _say it!_ Y-you kn-know exactly, _nnnhhh_ , what it is I want to hear, what I want you to say. C-C’mon, baby, say it, a-and you’ll cum, we _both_ will! Say it, say it, say it, _SAY IT!_ ”_ _

__Jimmy’s hand that had been pinned but is now free shoots down to clench around Stan’s forearm, his nails digging into the soft flesh and possibly leaving imprints, not that Stan would even mind right now. His mouth is still agape and he’s genuinely giving the man what he wants, what Stan needs, what they need. “ _ST-S TAN!!_ I-I’m _yours!_ All _yours_ , Sunflower! Yours, Staniel! I’m only yours! I’m _STAN’S!_ N-no one else’s but _STAN’S!_ ”, Jimmy screams out in sobbing moans. _ _

__“YES, JIMMY, YES!! MINE! MINE! _YOU ARE MINE!”__ _

__The interior of the car is then filled with an incoherent mess of erotic moans and strangled cries, followed by the entire vehicle violently rocking from the two men both managing just a few frottaging thrusts and Stan giving two shaky tugs. Both their hips abruptly still as they’re spilling themselves all over their own stomachs, Stan’s hand, and even resulting in them dirtying their own shirts. They’re riding out their orgasms and coming down from their blinding highs, some semblance of one another’s names on their lips._ _

__Given some time that neither of them know exactly for how long, the car stops shaking, the audible squeaks of the springs of the car seats are no more, and the only sounds being heard now throughout the inside of the vehicle is the heavy breathing of the spent lovers as they take their time savoring in their afterglows. They clumsily place sloppy, tired kisses on each other’s lips, tips of fingers brushing away strands of hair and caressing at the other’s face, their eyes glistening as they look at one another._ _

__“Stan”, Jimmy says to break the silence, his voice hoarse and shot to fuck._ _

__“Y-yes?”, Stan replies, his own voice rough and exhausted._ _

__Jimmy clears his throat. “D-did…have…have I told you what I want th-that tattoo on my bicep to be?”_ _

__It honestly takes a moment for Stan to comprehend why Jimmy is mentioning of a tattoo and that it’d be on his arm...until the blond does remember. He lightly shakes his head. “N-no...no you haven’t. You didn’t tell me.”_ _

__“O-oh, h-heh, okay,” Jimmy chuckles, giving a lazy smile that makes Stan’s heart soar. “It’s…it’s gonna be a flower...I-I think you know which I'm talkin’ ‘bout.”_ _

__Even in Stan’s dazed state from what just happened in this very car seconds ago, along with his orgasm having hit him hard, his eyes light up, and he’s smiling much like how Jimmy is doing right now. “Oh, _Jimmy_ ,” he coos. “Is it really going to be _that_ one, honey?” _ _

__Jimmy leisurely nods his head. “I did say that it was supposed to be a surprise for you after all.”_ _

__Stan’s smile grows, and he’s pecking a soft kiss at the tip of Jimmy’s nose. “You did, yes.”_ _

__“And, now that I’m thinkin‘, it’ll be a _perfect_ reminder to myself of whose sweetheart I am. It’s just the thing to help me remember whenever I look at it. Heh, not that I’ve ever forgotten in the first place.” _ _

__Stan sighs blissfully, comfortably resting his head at the crook of Jimmy’s neck, and feeling the younger man’s arms wrapping around him like a security blanket. A blooming sense of warmth and stability is settling in Stan’s chest, something he’s _finally_ , finally able to carry around with him and keep all for himself — because he’s so very in love and he’s knows that the person laying under him is truly his, and _only his.__ _

__“It really is perfect, Jimothy,” Stan murmurs in approval. “You haven’t even _gotten_ it on you yet, and I already know I love it.”_ _


End file.
